marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alysande Stuart (Earth-9809)
| Citizenship = Scottish | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior; former nanny, rebel | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Salvador Larroca | First = Fantastic Four Vol 3 9 | HistoryText = Caledonia, the Alysande "Sandy" Stuart of Earth-9809, was the last remaining Scot in her dimension. She was captured by the invaders who had slaughtered her fellow highlanders, and eventually taken to Roma's Prime Continuum by members of the Captain Britain Corps for reasons unknown and made a slave. There, the Human Torch, Alyssa Moy, and Franklin Richards of Earth-616 found and rescued her and brought her to their Earth. In gratitude for her freedom, and having nowhere else to go, Caledonia remained with the Fantastic Four, serving as nanny and bodyguard for Franklin Richards while the Fantastic Four were away on missions. Caledonia drew her sword against a variety of threats, including the Bacchäe, Bounty, Hippolyta, the Mad Thinker's Awesome Android, and Pluto, in defense of Franklin and his sister Valeria Richards. Caledonia accompanied Franklin, Valeria, and Puppy when they were sent to a school for gifted youngsters on the planet Haven, which is located on the other end of the universe. | Powers = Flight: Stuart can channel energies for the purpose of flying through the air at great speeds. At her peak, she is capable of surpassing the Speed of Sound, 770 miles per hour. The force field that grants her superhuman durability enables her to withstand the rigors of traveling at such high velocities without harm, as well as allowing her to breathe normally. Superhuman Agility: Stuart's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: While wearing her costume, Stuart's body is surrounded by an invisible force field that renders her highly resistant to physical injury. The field allows her to sustain powerful energy blasts, great impact forces such as bazooka shells or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, temperature extremes, and falls from great heights without being injured. However, repeated impacts from sufficiently powerful forces or weaponry will weaken and, eventually, penetrate the field. The field's density, however, is specially designed to allow oxygen and light to pass through it. Superhuman Reflexes: Stuart's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Senses: Stuart can purposely draw upon the energies that give her other powers to temporarily increase the efficiency of her senses, enhancing them to superhuman levels. She can see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human can. Her hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing her to hear further than a human and to detect sounds normal humans cannot. Superhuman Stamina: Stuart's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Strength:' While wearing her costume, Stuart's strength is increased to high superhuman levels. At her peak, she's able to lift approximately 25 tons. | Abilities = *'Master Swordsman:' Caledonia is a master of bladed weapons, most notably the Sword of Might. When it comes to swordsmanship, she may be unequaled. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Sword of Might:' Caledonia chose the Sword of Might, which supposedly signifies that she had chosen the path of violence. | Notes = *Caledonia should not be confused with her deceased Earth-616 counterpart Brigadier Alysande "Sandy" Stuart, who worked until her death for Britain’s Weird Happenings Organization (W.H.O.). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Alysande_Stuart#Caledonia | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Fencing Category:Stuart Family